Jellal's punishment
by superkangaroo
Summary: Jellal comes home after been 2 weeks on job. What he don't realize is that someone is waiting for him. Warning sexual contant!
**I removed all the chapters and made it one whole story.**

 **I rewrote it a bit.**

 **I even added some extra to the story.**

 **If you guys want a next episode of this story let some reviews.**

 **I need a little support because then it's going to be my first lemon.**

 **It's not that I force you guys for reviews.**

 **But if you just glad with this story how it is…**

 **Enoy reading!**

 **I do not own Fairy tail.**

* * *

Jellal came finally home after 2 weeks. He was exhausted of his big mission. He opened tiredly the door of his apartment. He takes off his head discus. , walks to his bedroom and lay down on his bed exhausted. Just when he wants to close his eyes to sleep, he heard his bedroom door get locked. He looked shocked up to see who locked his door. He sees Erza standing for his bedroom door! She looks at him with hungrily brown eyes.

"Erza what are you doing here?!"

"I'm going to punish you Jellal"

Before Jellal can react Erza jumps on him. She is sitting on his abs so he can't get up.

"E-erza are you drunk?" he asked worried and scared.

"I'm never been so clear as now" she said with a naughty evil smile.

Jellal didn't like where this was going. He didn't deserve her. Not after what he all did to her. She deserved someone better. He tried with his hands to push her of him. But Ezra's hands put his hands hard back on the bed down.

"Erza...I"

But before he can finish his sentence he get interrupted by Erza who kisses him. She kisses him passionately and hard until they both have to catch a breathe. Erza looks into his eyes and see's worried, sad, confused and a little hungry emotions in his eyes.

"This is just a little of your punishment" she said with hungry eyes.

"Erza this is not a good idea"

With all his strength left he tries to push her body of him. She didn't expected that after her kiss so she got just enough pushed away to let Jellal escape her grip on him. Jellal stumbled to his bedroom door, but before he opens it he said:

"I'm sorry Erza but I don't deserve you". "You deserve someone who makes you happy". He wants to open the door when he realize that its locked. Erza who is sitting on his bed is walking slowly to Jellal with a sad smile.

"Is it not to me who I want to make me feel happy" Erza said sad.

"I don't think that I can make you happy after what I did to you"

"Jellal you don't make me happy if you push me away from you" "I have forgave you all a long time ago" "Why don't you forgive yourself" "It wasn't even you who did it"

"I just can't" said Jellal desperate. "I'll hurt innocent people" "I'll betrayed you" "I'll hurted you" "I'll let you cry" "I'll tried to kill you" "I'll killed Simon" "I'll hate myself every day for that"

He didn't realize that Erza was standing now right before him. Erza shrugged him hard. "JELLAL IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT" Erza yelled at him. She forced Jellal to look her in the eyes. She saw that he was almost going to cry. "Don't hate yourself" said Erza soft.

She leaned into Jellal and kissed him softly on the lips. While she was kissing him she toke his hands and fast she fasted his hands behind his back. He realized what just happened and looked with big eyes at her of shock. He toke a step back so there kiss stopped. But he was now with his back against the locked door.

"Erza please release me" Jellal said a bit scared. "Not going to happen" she said naughty.

He tried to release his hands but Erza fasted them to strong. And he was still exhausted of his mission. Erza's eyes went over his body and ended on his face. His hair was a mess and he had a blush on his face. He looked so adorable. Erza toke his cheeks in her hands and kisses Jellal hard against the door. She kisses him passionately and soft. She tries to let her tong in his mouth but he kept it closed. He still tries to resist me thinks Erza. He tries to let his mouth closed but it gets hard when she licks his lips. She is killing me! He feels his resisting walls breaking. Erza had to stop before I give in thinks Jellal. Erza stopped liking his lips and takes Jellal away from the door. She takes his fasted hands of his back and pushed him forward to his bed. He tries to resist but she is stronger. He get pushed on his bed and lands with his stomachache on his bed. He tries to roll of the bed but Erza noticed and jumps on his back.

"I'm not going to let you go again" She lay her legs next to his so that he can't move his legs. She release his hands of the rope and turn him fast around so she is facing sees him staring at her with confusing and releave because she released him.

"Thanks Erza for releasing me" "Could you get of me now please"

He is pretty naïve right now thinks Erza. After what she just did to him, he thinks she would let him just go. Sometimes he can pretty innocent and naïve. She grinned, it makes him just more adorable.

"What did I just said I'm not letting you go again" she said naughty.

She leans fast towards Jellal and grapes his hands again and fasted his hands. Before he realize it she fasted his hands again. But this time above his head on the bed stares at her with disbelieve.

"Erza why are you doing this"

"Just trying to enjoy my night" she said playfully. Because I love you idiot Erza thinks. And leaned slowly towards him until their lips were couple inches away. They stared intese at each other eyes for a couple minutes.

"Erza please stop, I don't want to hurt you ever again" "I don't want to make you cry" "I just... I... I don't deserve you"

"Jellal..."Erza said soft.

But before she could finish her sentence.

"No Erza don't say it isn't your fault" he yelled at her "I will never forgive myself" "I.. I.. hurted the person I most care about" "I hate myself for that" Tears wear rolling down his face.

She gently shove his tears away. "Jellal it wasn't you who did it" "It wasn't you who hurted me" "It wasn't you who killed Simon" "It wasn't you she said very soft" She putted her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Even if it was you I can't hate you" "I care to much about you" "And I always will"

He was exhausted, tired, sad, desperate, full of self-hate and broken. With all his strength he rested his head on Erza's shoulder. He cried quite on her shoulder. Her heart broke when she heard him crying on her shoulder. She tried to comfort him by placing one of her hands back his head. She rubbed his head and back softly and gentle. After a few minutes she didn't heard him anymore crying. But it hurted her that she saw him like this. She pushed with her hands so soft and gentle as possible him back on the bed down. He had still some tears left on his face. She shove them gentle away.

"Jellal maybe you can't forgive yourself right now but I do" "I always will care about you no matter what" "I will stand by your side if you want or not said Erza soft"

She cupped his head in her hands and slowly leaned into him. He didn't had the strength left to resist. He wanted this to but he just didn't deserve her. His body was shaking for what was coming. While leaning into him Erza's body laid on his body. Her hips against his. Her stomach against his. Her breast where against his chest. Everything was against each other except their heads. Jellal's eyes followed her movements. He saw her coming closer and closer. Until Erza was with her lips only couple inches away from Jellal's lips. She was now so close that Jellal could feel her breath. He could smell her lovely smell. He was aroused by her hair. She kissed him so softly as she could. She felt his shaking body underneath her and stared at him worried. Erza stared at him with worried brown eyes. They stared into each other eyes until both had to catch breath from the soft kiss. Erza looked into his eyes and traveled down to his chest. She untied his buttons of his coat with hungrily eyes. She drew his coat of him and threw it off the bed. He wearied a black T-shirt But Erza was not planning to only see his black T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He stared helpless at Erza. His whole body was shaking for her next move.

She came again closer to him and whispered in his ear: "It's okay I want this" Erza said very softly.

She turned back to his face and kissed him passionately on his lips. She pressed her body harder against his. He let out a quite moan at their bodies were pressed to each other. Erza smiled at his reaction. He shivered at her cold armor against his chest. She noticed and with her magic she transformed into her bra and underwear. She let him catch a breath after their kiss. He stared shocked at the sight above him. His mouth hung a little open of shock. She didn't wait a second and kissed him. Fast she putted her tong in his mouth before he could close it. She explored his mouth with her tong. She searched in his mouth onto his tong. She was liking his tong and felt Jellal shivering by her action. She deepened the kiss and she could hear a quit groan of Jellal. With her hands she stroke gently in his hair. Jellal stared at her with weak eyes. His whole head was red of blushing. Erza herself had a little blush on her cheeks. She kissed him until she needed to catch a breath. Jellal breathed eagerly air in.

"You're killing me you know that" he said wheezy. "Erza please release me" he said weak.

"No I'm not done with you" said Erza soft.

She placed her hands on his pants and rubbed it of him. He squeaked. His face was now dark red of blushing. He tried to get up but didn't get further because of his fasted hands. He drew so hard as he could against the bed railing. But it didn't move an inch. She toke his head in her hands. She forced him to look at her. Jellal looked scared, sad, exhausted and a little hungry at her.

"Erza please stop" he begged.

"I 'm just getting started" Erza said naughty. She pinned him hard down on the bed. She pressed her body against his. She traveled with her face to his naked abs. She start to kiss every place on his abs. She heard quit groan of pleasure from Jellal. She stopped to look at Jellal's red face.

"Someone is liking his punishment" she said playfully.

Erza grinned at Jellal's reaction. He tried again to release himself but as he expected it didn't work. He felt helpless. He saw Erza looking at him with an evil smile on her face. That made him feel only more helpless.

"You're really like me being helpless don't you?" Concluded Jellal.

"You got me" Erza said grinned.

Her eyes went back to his abs. She started to kiss him again on his abs. She traveled with her lips up to his chest. And was now kissing his chest.

"Please stop.. you make a big… mistake" Jellal said barely. It was hard to talk to someone who was kissing your chest. "Erza I …"

Erza stopped kissing and said: "SHUT UP!" "YOU JUST STOP!" She yelled angry at him. "You don't know how I feel" "I forgave you" "I want you" "I love you Jellal" "Why is that not enough for you" she said angry and sad. 'Why Jellal?"

He saw Erza crying above him. He hated seeing her cry. He so freaking stupid.

"I'm sorry" Jellal said soft. 'Please don't cry" 'I… I .." 'I really want to be with you…" "But a part of me says that I don't deserve you" "Because of all the thing I did to you" 'And the another part wants to be with you" "I. .." "I just want you to be happy" 'Because…" "Because…I" "Because I love you!"

"Well tell the part of not deserve me to shut up" "Stop resisting me" "Because I'll will always love" she said soft. And with that she released his hands. Both stared in each other eyes.

"Are you really sure Erza?"

"Yes!"

He leaned forward to her and shove gently her tears away. "I'm sorry for making you cry again" he said soft. He cupped her head in his hands and kissed her softly and gently on her lips. She putted her arms around him to deepen the kiss. With her hands she went through his hair. She felt her body pressed against his. She waited for this moment so long. He gently stopped the kiss. She looked questionly at his action.

"It's not what you think" he said fast. "It's just..." 'Mabey we need to take it slow" he said carefully.

She grabbed him by his shoulders. "Jellal" Erza said seriously while looking straight into his eyes. "I want this" She pushed him on his back. "I want you" she said seductively.

She saw him blush like a tomato. He looked so adorable when he was shy. Actually he always looks cute. She moved her hands to his head and leaned down on him. She kissed him softly on the lips. With her hands she rubbed his hair. She went with her hands behind her back and unhooked her black bra. She threw her bra somewhere in the room. Jellal got redder than he already was because of her action. He felt his head heating up by her breasts against his chest. Hesitated he laid his hands softly on her back. He gently rubbed her back. Her hands went to his chest and also her mouth. She kissed every place on his chest softly with her lips. He groaned quietly as he could at her sweetness. But Erza still heard it and smiled while she continued kissing now on his stomach. He could feel her hands were almost on his pants. He felt nervous very nervous.

'Erza we don't need to rush" said Jellal very nervous. "We can take it slow"

She stopped kissing his stomach and looked in his scared eyes. "I don't want to take it slow" 'I waited my whole life on you" "I want you to be my first" she purred.

'Wait!" Said Jellal still nervous. "You mean you're still a virgin!' You not then" Erza concluded.

Jellal tried to search for his words."I'm not so experienced with this kind of things" he said with a red head.

"So you're a virgin" she concluded grinned.

Not given him the time to respond to that. She went back to his head and kissed him on the lips passionately. His mind got blank when she kissed him and let him dream away by her kiss. But before he knew it she had taken of his pants. He felt at the same time nervous and excited. She saw his nervous in his eyes. She stopped the kiss.

'Don't worry Jellal" "It's not only you're first time" she reassured him. She placed her right hand on his cheek. "It's okay to be nervous'

She leaned down on him and kissed him passionately. She liked his lips hungrily asking for entrance. Obeyed by her he opened his mouth. She hungrily begin to explore his mouth with her tong. He didn't deserve her love. But that thought disappeared. When he felt her hands rubbing his head to deepen the kiss. He closed his eyes and let him leaded away by her.

It helped that she read perverted books. Because of that she had more information in this kind of thing.

She begins to grind against his boxer. As reaction she heard a low moan of Jellal. She grinned, she loved the sound. And begins to grind more passionately against him. Jellal feels his lower portion getting excited by every second. He feels aroused by her body and hair. This woman. He smiles in the kiss with Erza. She is definitely trying to kill me.

* * *

 **I know it's not the best ending ever.**

 **I removed all the chapters and made it one whole story.**

 **I rewrote it a bit.**

 **I even added some extra to the story.**

 **If you guys want a next episode of this story leave some reviews.**

 **I need a little support because then I'm going to write my first lemon.**

 **It's not that I force you guys for reviews.**

 **But it's not like I write lemons every day.**

 **So maybe there comes a next chapter.**

 **Until goodbye!**


End file.
